In the middle of a sentence
by redgrass-and-silvertrees
Summary: As a high school Junior, Danny's life seemed to have stabilized and things were going pretty good for the ghostly teen. But then the unexpected happens, one person who he never imagined his life without suddenly departs leaving so many important things unsaid. No- PP. Character Death.


**If I owned _Danny Phantom_, you can bet your Fenton Thermos it wouldn't have ended like it did.**

* * *

If freshman year of high school had been Danny's worst year then he could say for certain that his junior year was by far his best. All the hard work he'd put into his life, the constant stress and worry, the sacrifice of his old life and dreams for the sake of his new responsibilities had finally put him in a decent position. Thanks to the combined effort of Sam, Tucker, Jazz and, surprisingly enough, Mr. Lancer, Danny's grades had risen to more than acceptable levels. He smirked as he listened to Lancer list out potential ideas for their final project and Danny knew if he aced this he just might turn that 'B' in English into an 'A-', a _solid_ A-. While he knew it was too optimistic to expect any sort of scholarship, Danny hoped he could continue to keep his grades high enough that he would be accepted into a nice enough college. Somewhere inexpensive, so not to drain the already tenuous family budget and, of course, close enough that he could keep up with his demanding side job.

The ghosts, while still a major factor into his life, had become more manageable. A good many of the smaller ones backed off as he got more powerful and even his regular enemies were willing to be a little more lenient when considering his schedule. Well, perhaps threats about locking them in the Fenton Thermos for a month had helped things along. Even his normally non-existent social life had improved. Ever since Phantom and Valerie had patched up their differences over Danielle, they'd become much friendlier. He'd been forced to spill the beans when she caught him transforming and while things had been a bit tense for a while, Danny Phantom and the Red Huntress were frequently seen patrolling the city together. Jazz was studying at the University of Chicago on a scholarship and though he missed her presence at the house, Phantom made sure to drop by whenever he was in need of a bit of sisterly advice.

Mom and Dad were still in the dark on their son's ghostly activities and he did it mostly for their benefit. They'd agreed to a truce with the ghost boy near the beginning of junior year which was still going strong. It was the only sore point that remained between him and Jazz who believed he should be honest with them. But as much as Danny wanted to tell them, there was too much history between the Fentons and Phantom for it end happily. Danny had silently resolved that he would tell them when he moved out, either to college or to his own place, to try and save everyone a bit of grief. He forgave them for everything they did but he worried they might not be able to forgive themselves. Tucker remained the best friend he could ever have. He glanced at Tucker out of the corner of his eye and smiled as he caught the techno geek making a face at Lancer's droning lecture. Tuck always had his back from helping during ghost fights to helping Danny prepare for the perfect date.

And of course there was Sam. He'd finally bitten the bullet in the middle of sophomore year and confessed his feelings only to find them happily reciprocated. The teasing and bets behind their back had all been worth it to be able to walk hand in hand through the halls with the most beautiful girl in world. He smiled at the thought, it was a bit early to plan but Danny was pretty certain he'd be spending the rest of his life with his other best friend. So things were going pretty good for Danny Fenton, 17 year old high school student / part time superhero. He still had his troubles, his fears about his future, about his ability to keep this town and its citizens safe. But for all that he fretted; he was reassured by the thought that no matter what he went through, he would never be alone.

The shrill ring of Lancer's telephone startled the class out of its lethargy and Mr. Lancer sighed at the interruption as he looked at the clock and realized that he'd never get the class' attention back in time to finish the lesson. He answered with a droll sigh as the rest of the class started to pack up their belongings having come to the same conclusion as their teacher. Tucker had leaned over to say something to Danny when Mr. Lancer spoke up.

"Mr. Fenton, would you come up here for a moment? Your mother is on the phone, it sounds like it's urgent." Danny froze quickly scrambling out of his desk and making his way to the front of the classroom ignoring all of the eyes on him. A thousand horrific scenarios flashed through his mind that would prompt his usually level-headed mother to interrupt school to call him. Lancer looked at him with quiet understanding. "If you like Danny I can get the other students to wait outside so you can have some privacy." Danny shook his head, as tempting as it was to put off the inevitable reveal of the undoubtedly horrible news, the hammering in his heart couldn't wait any longer. He shakily cradled the phone.

"Mom? Is everything okay?" On the other end, he heard his mother sniff sadly and Danny had to force himself to relax his grip before he shattered the phone.

"Hi honey, I'm so sorry about calling you during school but well, for some reason he asked that I tell you what was going on." Danny darted his eyes fearfully over to Tucker who was staring at him with wide-eyed concern on edge of his seat as if waiting for Danny's permission to come over. "It's, well, it's Vlad. Danny love he's dying." Vlad Masters AKA Vlad Plasmius, his most hated foe, the man who had caused Danny and his family so much misery over the last few years, the only man who could possibly understand Danny's situation, was dying.

"D-dying what do you mean dying, he can't just die." He briefly registered a flicker of sympathy cross Mr. Lancer's face as Danny turned away from the class and huddled over the phone. "I mean it's Vlad for crying out loud, that guy can scam his way out of anything, even death. He just-"Danny felt like he'd been hit by a bus and leaned one hand against Lancer's desk to keep himself upright.

"He's been sick for a while now, a particularly nasty strain of cancer. I, we, had no idea. He never told anyone, didn't see any doctors or get any treatment. We found out a few hours ago when he collapsed at his home and was taken to Amity Memorial Hospital. He still had us listed as his emergency contacts." Maddie took a few shuddering breaths before there was silence and the sound of rustling on the phone.

"Mom?" Danny demanded anxiously.

"Hey Danno, it's Dad. Your Mom isn't taking this very well so I told her to go sit down." Danny sighed at the familiar rumble of his father's voice. "I'm sorry about all this but Vladdy er Vlad, asked us to call and let you know. I know you've had a hard time with him but he really does care for you son." Danny rubbed anxiously at his eyes.

"How much longer does he have?" The bell rang in the distance though no one in the classroom moved either out of respect for their classmate or simply because they were too caught up in the one-sided drama. The silence from the classroom coupled with the long pause from Jack Fenton only made increased Danny's apprehension.

"Not long," was the only answer he got but it was enough.

"I'll be right there. I'll leave right now, skip afternoon classes. The hospital isn't that far, I can be there in 30 minutes." Danny looked over to Tucker who was able to pick up on the unspecified request and grabbed Danny's things and shuffled to the front of the class where he deposited the bag into Danny's open hand. Jack sighed on the other end and Danny could practically see his Dad rubbing his face with his hand.

"Danny, no, there's no need. Even if you borrowed someone's car right now I well I don't think you'd make it in time. And even so, I don't think you want to see him like this. Please, Vlad wouldn't want you to miss any more school than you already have. I'll tell him that you wish him well and uh I'll pass on anything he has to say to you." Danny squeezed his eyes shut as the overwhelming urge to cry assaulted him because anything important Vlad had to say to him, he couldn't say in front of his Dad. If Danny didn't leave now, he'll never hear what the Fruitloop wanted to tell him. But arguing with his Dad over the phone wasn't going to get him anywhere.

"Ok, I won't come." He said quietly, watching as Lancer started herding the students out of the classroom. He caught a few kids giving him sad looks which he ignored in favor of glancing at Tucker who once again read his mind. Tucker smiled sadly, squeezed his shoulder in support before leaving with the rest of the kids for lunch where he'd inform Sam of the situation. "But I can't stay at school. Sure Vlad wasn't my favorite person but… This is a lot to deal with; I think I'll head home after this." Sure Danny _Fenton_ couldn't make an appearance but Danny _Phantom_ had no such restrictions.

"Danny…" Jack countered weakly.

"There's no point in me staying here Dad, I won't be able to concentrate anyway. If Jazz were here she'd say something about needing grieving space or some such nonsense." Danny said with the barest hint of a smile on his face. His dad chuckled lightly on the other end.

"Yeah I guess you're right. Okay then, I can talk to your teacher if you need me too. I don't know when your mom and I will be home so you do what you need to do and prepare your own supper. You take it easy there kiddo, I know this is hard, but we'll get through this as a family." Danny smiled, filled with an intense love for his parents. Here they were trying to assure him when he could only imagine how much they were hurting, they'd known Vlad a lot longer than he had after all. He reminded himself to give them a hug when all of this was over, after he'd sorted through his own muddled emotions.

"Yeah, no it's okay, I'll just tell Mr. Lancer. You just do what you can for Mom and-and for Vlad." Danny paused. "I love you guys. I'll leave something out for you. Take care." Not wishing to drag out the emotional conversation even more, Danny hung up the phone and stared blankly at the wall trying to imagine a reality in which Vlad Masters wasn't there to cause havoc.

"Mr. Lancer," he said, not even turning to address the teacher who had just walked back into the room.

"It's alright Danny; I've already signed you out for the day. You may go, I'm sure Mr. Foley and Ms. Manson will catch you up on what you'll be missing this afternoon. You take the time you need Daniel and, for what it matters, I'm here if you ever need to talk." While Danny appreciated the sentiment; he smirked at the thought of describing to teacher what it felt like to lose your evil arch enemy who hated your family and yet was the only other person in the world to share his half-ghost affliction.

"Thanks," Danny replied weakly shuffling dazedly outside the door looking for the nearest bathroom for him to change in. While it would easily take him 30 minutes by car to get to Amity Memorial; it would be only a few minutes if he flew. He just hoped those few minutes would be enough time to gather his thoughts enough to ponder just what he'd say to the man who'd hurt him so much.

XxX

Vlad was always on top of the world, three steps ahead of everyone else with a sharp knife hidden behind every word just waiting to stab you in the back. Danny always had to be on high alert just talking about the weather with the man knowing that at any moment Vlad could turn on him and reveal a devious scheme months in the making. That was who Vlad was supposed to be anyways, not this shriveled hunk of skin and weariness lying in a hospital bed looking closer to death than he ever did as a ghost. Danny hung invisibly in the back corner watching the evil mastermind talk softly to his parents. He caught Vlad's eyes flickering over in his direction and Danny held no illusions that the man was unaware of his presence. Even like this, Vlad loved having the advantage.

"Jack, Maddie, would the two of you mind giving me a moment to myself? I know my time is near and I'd much appreciate a little time alone to prepare." Danny's mom buried her head into his dad's shoulder while he looked on gravely which was totally out of character for his boisterous father. It told Danny how dire the situation really was.

"Yeah of course V-man, you know Mads and I are here to support you no matter what." He leaned down to rest a gentle hand on top of Vlad's emancipated one. "We'll be right outside if you need us. Us ghost hunters need to stick together after all." Jack said trying to inflect a little cheer into his voice and falling flat. Vlad gave him a wan smile.

"That's right my fat old friend and I'm afraid I didn't hold up my end of the deal," he rasped before coughing violently. He waved off Maddie as she reached out to help him. "It is my among my greatest regrets that I let our relationship sour. You two were the only real friends I ever had. I will miss you both greatly." Maddie brusquely wiped away some tears leaning over to kiss his cheek before she turned and stalked out of the room. His dad watched her go with a pained expression on his face, clearly wishing to follow her. Vlad indicated toward the door with a nod.

"She needs you now Jack. Maddie and I have always had a difficult relationship; I imagine this is quite hard on her. Please be sure to take care of her for me, her and your wonderful children."

"Of course Vladdy, I may be a rubbish bridge player but I know how to take care of my family. I called Jazz and she said she'll try and drive home this weekend for the er-" Jack trailed off before picking up again. "It's too bad Danny couldn't be here, I know you really wanted to see him but he couldn't get away from school. He sends his regards and hopes you get better soon." For one second the false cheer Jack had been presenting faltered showing the real pain hidden just beneath the surface. He played with the doorknob. "We'll be right outside; it's just the three of us, just like college all over again. I wish we could-" Jack sighed and ended up closing the door leaving his thoughts unfinished. Seemingly alone, Vlad watched the closed door sadly.

"Me too old friend, me too. Goodbye." He closed his eyes, taking a moment to just exist there, nothing more than skin and bones admit the stark white sheets. The moment passed and a teasing smile appeared on his pale face as he opened one eye to look at the spot where Danny was still floating invisibly slightly taken aback by the exchange. Danny was well aware of Vlad's hatred for his father. So where had all that affection come from?

"Oh my, a ghost. Now what would Jack Fenton say if he caught his supposed ghostly ally in the same room where his best friend was dying hmm?" Danny regained visibility and floated over to where Vlad lay hooked up to an endless amount of machines. He changed back into his human form, falling to the floor with a light thud. For some reason, it felt better that way; this was conversation between men not ghosts. The two hybrids stared at each other, as if daring the other to speak first. Danny himself was sifting through thousands of things he wanted to say, ranging from angrily questioning Vlad's hidden motives to quietly begging for some resolution.

"You haven't been around much," Danny said quietly as he found his eyes drawn away from Vlad's and toward the floor. "I thought you'd finally given up on us, but I guess you had other reasons for staying away." It was true though, Vlad hadn't been present much the last year or so only popping in around the holidays to harass the Fenton men before vanishing again. At the time, Danny had decided not to look the gift horse in the mouth but was now bitterly regretting this decision. Would Vlad still be here in the hospital had Danny paid just a little bit more attention?

"No, for this and many other reasons my boy. Believe it or not there are more things going on in my life than you and your family." Still unable to look the man in the eye, Danny smirked a little bit. Now there was the Vlad he remembered. "Stop acting like a child Daniel, it wasn't becoming then and it certainly isn't now. You've been fighting the undead for years and yet you can't look death in the face?" Danny winced but somehow managed to raise his eyes to Vlad's again. The older halfa was glaring at him weakly, as if trying to keep up the script they'd been following since their first encounter but not quite managing it. If Danny was being honest, it was the first time Vlad ever looked completely human to him and it was infuriating.

"Why didn't you get treatment then, why'd you let this get so out of hand? You've got a plan for everything, so why should I believe anything you say? Every time you've asked for my help or my sympathy you leave me in the lurch." Danny snarled twisting his face in an angry grimace, feeling his eyes glow with ectoplasmic energy which caused Vlad to smile at weakly.

"Ah Daniel, if you want to get anywhere in life, as a human or as a ghost, you really need to learn to control your temper. I've been telling you that for years and it appears this is my last chance to appeal to you." The smile slipped and Vlad brought up one skeletal hand to rub at his temple.

"Cancer runs through my family, my mother and grandmother both died of it and the radiation from the accident only made it worse. Ironically enough, my ghost half kept it at bay and only once I stopped transforming so often did the cancer begin to accelerate rapidly until there was nothing I could do. I've been almost completely bedridden for days, I haven't had the energy to, what did you call it_, go ghost_, for nearly a month. It gave me a welcome reprieve to reflect on certain things especially as my time drew near." Vlad averted his gaze toward the door where Danny's parents were still outside waiting to come in and comfort their friend, a friend who had lied to and betrayed them for many years all without their knowing. Danny crossed his arms.

"That's it? After all that you've put me and my family through, that's it?" Vlad raised an eyebrow.

"That's it. Are you disappointed son? Life rarely ties off neatly, few connections are successfully concluded and nothing is ever fair. I know you're angry and I suppose I understand. This change of heart came so late, I bet you wish this had happened earlier, that despite our grievances, you still wished for me to help you through your unique situation." Danny's cheeks burned at the slightly accurate statement. "But I can still be of aid, you and your sister's college education is already paid for and you'll each receive a sizable trust when you turn 21. With the amount of money your parents are being given, Fentonworks will never want for funding. I hope that does something to make up for all the damage I've caused." Danny growled and angrily turned away from Vlad.

"It's never been about the mon-" he was cut off from what was sure to be a long spirited rant that would have left Sam proud by Vlad's hand motioning for him to stop.

"Daniel I didn't call you here to spend my final moments debating reparations. I wanted to ask you a favor, a last request if you will." Danny's glare must have been answer enough for Vlad chuckled.

"I know, I've no right to ask it but I will anyway. A dying man's regrets do not mean much against a lifetime of misdeeds. Jack and Maddie, your parents, we were once so close, as close I dare say as you are with your little friends, and I let that slip away. But you my boy could preserve what remains of that broken friendship. I know one day you'll reveal to them your identity, all I ask is that mine goes with me to my grave if not for me, then for them. I didn't deserve their kindness then or now but I'd like to repay them by allowing them the illusion that I was better than I was."

The fight drained out of Danny, truthfully, he hadn't given much thought to revealing Vlad's secret when he'd planned on telling his parents. He'd just filed that one under 'deal with it when it comes' especially once Vlad became scarce. But Vlad was right in one regard, the revelation that their best friend was really an evil villain wasn't the best thing to add on after he tells them that they nearly killed their own son. Danny had no lost love for Vlad and he wanted the creep to get what was coming to him for once, but Danny would not sacrifice his parents' peace of mind for the sake of petty revenge. He sighed.

"Okay fine, so long as Vlad Plasmius stays gone, I don't see a problem with letting Vlad Masters have his peace." The relief that spread across Vlad's face was startling, even more so when that decrepit hand reached over and gripped Danny's gently.

"Your mother and father did a most excellent job raising you my boy. You are a far better person than I ever was and I am certain you will go on to do great things. I only wish I could have lived long enough to see you reach your full potential Little Badger." Vlad's lips quirked up, "once you work on that teenage temper of yours of course." Danny smiled awkwardly, unsure of how to reply to the rather generous compliment. Danny looked down at the cold hand that still lie atop his own as if it belonged there and felt a painful constriction in his chest.

"Vlad I-" Danny was stopped from anything further, be it an apology or merely an acknowledgement that they'd needed each other in a weird, distorted way, by Vlad coughing violently. Vlad removed his hand from Danny's to cover his mouth and Danny could only watch in horror as blood seeped through the man's shaking fingers and several alarms in the room went off. Danny took a few steps back and turned invisible just in time for the door to swing open and his mother and father followed by a litany of doctors to rush in towards Vlad.

Danny watched his mouth agape at the scene unfolding in front of him for a moment before he decided that he couldn't watch this happen anymore and fled the scene. He didn't have any real place he was going he just knew he had to get far away and fast as if that would get the images of his rival's pathetic condition out of his head. He flew faster telling himself the wetness gathering his eyes was just due to the high speed he was traveling at. Eventually he found himself at the clock tower in the center of Amity Park where he perched just above the clock and hugged his knees tightly to his chest burying his head in them.

About halfway there he'd been struck by a sudden sense of loss and he had no illusions as to what had just happened. Vlad was gone. The last words he'd spoken to Vlad had ended up being just that, his last words. He clutched himself tighter, he felt so empty, a weird sort of hollow, loneliness that he'd never felt before. He certainly wasn't Vlad's biggest fan but he'd always _been_ there, and now that he suddenly _wasn't_, Danny was startled at how wretched he felt.

Because Danny was alone in the world for the first time since he'd acquired his powers, even before he knew it, Vlad had always been there in the back of his head bound by the connection they shared as hybrids. Except now there was only one and suddenly all the things he'd wished he'd asked Vlad, the things he couldn't think of 15 minutes ago, were flooding his mind. Questions that would never answered, understanding looks that would never again be shared, no more annoying quips exchanged. He was just gone, gone in the middle of a sentence leaving Danny feeling like so much had been left unfinished, like there was some great potential forever unfulfilled.

He lost track of time sitting up there on top of the tower, letting the feeling of loss wash over him. His mom called some amount of time later to tell him what he already knew. But he played dumb, listening to her description of his last minutes. He squeezed his eyes as he noted how carefully she edited out the more gruesome aspects of Vlad's passing as he wondered if he'd ever get those images out of his mind. He recalls telling her that he would be home soon and that he'd remember to pull out his suit to get it cleaned before the upcoming funeral. He didn't even remember hanging up just staring out at the setting as he came to grips with just how different the world was from this morning.

Because tomorrow morning, and every morning after, he would wake up and be the only one of his kind. He had his friends and his family and that was more than enough. But it didn't make him feel any less alone.

* * *

Danny and Vlad have such an interesting relationship, one full of ups and downs, mitigating circumstances and missed opportunities. They could have been so great together, helping the other get through tough times and yet collective stubbornness saw that they couldn't bridge the gap. I don't think there's anything more frustrating than a lack of resolution. You're just hanging there, waiting for the ending you feel you deserved, a neat way to tie off an eventful part of your life and yet it never comes and you spend the rest of your life just waiting to say those last few words...


End file.
